


Dreaming with you

by chatnoiristhebest5



Series: Fluff with no plot ~•^•~ [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Ship It, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Why are they so cute?, falling asleep together, these cinnamon rolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatnoiristhebest5/pseuds/chatnoiristhebest5
Summary: Marinette was tired. No, that was an understatement, she was about to collapse from exhaustion. And that was the only reason why she was on her chaise, enveloped in the warmth of Chat Noir's arms, her cheek on his chest as she listened to the steady beat of his heart. But there was no other reason--absolutely no other reason-- why she found his embrace so comforting. Tired brains think tired thoughts, and all that she felt and did was simply because she was tired--nothing else.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Fluff with no plot ~•^•~ [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856905
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	Dreaming with you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a huge MariChat shipper, even though I rarely write MariChat... It's weird how I love that side of the love square but almost ever write it, it's pretty gosh darn ironic. Anyway, have some fluff!

Marinette was tired. No, that was an understatement, she was about to collapse from exhaustion. And that was the only reason why she was on her chaise, enveloped in the warmth of Chat Noir's arms, her cheek on his chest as she listened to the steady beat of his heart. But there was no other reason--absolutely no other reason-- why she found his embrace so comforting. Tired brains think tired thoughts, and all that she felt and did was simply because she was tired--nothing else.

It didn't help that he was rubbing lazy, soothing circles on her back, or that he was idly playing with her hair, which was not in its usual pigtails. It definitely did not help that he was so quiet, possibly even being pulled to sleep as well. It was even worse that he was so muscular, and that she could feel every muscle as she lay on top of him. (A small part of her realized that that thought could lead down a dangerous path, and she desperately tried not to think that way.)

But if they both fell asleep, Marinette couldn't blame him. They'd had two akumas in one day, one a little past midnight, and the other just after school was out. She also had to plan for an upcoming competition and had been up when the first akuma came around, too many ideas in her mind to let her sleep. And who knew what Chat had going on in his life? He didn't seem like he'd just woken up at that first akuma, so maybe he had been up too. (Did Hawk Moth ever sleep? Maybe finding him meant looking for a man who looked sleep deprived.)

She felt Chat shift, and lethargically moved her head to look at him. He gave her a small, tired smile, but it looked like it took him a lot of effort. They were definitely going to fall asleep like that. 

If she was being completely honest, or at least as honest as her tired mind could be, she didn't mind falling asleep like that. Her sleep deprived state of mind even thought that she wouldn't mind falling asleep like that all the time. Chat was warm, much warmer than any blanket she had. And it was nice to be held and have someone to hold--she hadn't realized how touch starved she'd been until then.

Slowly, her thoughts became less and less coherent, and she found herself shrouded in black as reality faded away. Before she completely fell asleep, she was almost sure she heard a soft rumble, a soft purr, but made it was just her sleep addled brain.

* * *

Adrien was sure he'd died and gone to heaven. Not once in his life had he ever felt so warm, content, or calm. Holding Marinette in his arms was amazing, and when he woke up as soft light entered the room, and realized that he had not been dreaming--he felt elated. Staring down at her relaxed features and slightly parted lips, he couldn't help but smile. He didn't even ignore or fight away the warm feeling that settled in his chest.

But as soon as he was completely awake, he noticed that his arms were bare, just his skin and silver ring, not black leather and gloved hands. He panicked, frantically looking around while trying not to move too much and wake up the girl in his arms. Where was Plagg? Why did he drop transformation? What if Marinette woke up to find him like that? What would she think?

He watched in horror as the girl in question slowly opened her eyes, "Hey, Adrien." Then she froze, rubbing her eyes and squinting at him. When it hit her, her eyes widened more than he ever thought possible, and her jaw went slack. "Y-you--wha--?"

In a moment of panic, Adrien clamped a hand on her mouth before she could shout. "I-I--uh--I can explain..!"

She quirked an eyebrow at him, removing her hand from his mouth. "Really? Ok, go ahead."

"I'm...uh..."

"You're Chat Noir," she stated matter-of-factly.

"No--well--" he sighed, defeated, hanging his head low, "Yeah."

He thought she would get up and tell him to get out, or maybe she'd never talk to him again, or something. But he never expected to feel her arms tighten around him and have her bury her face in the crook of his neck. He also didn't expect Plagg and Tikki to come out of nowhere, and stop dead in their tracks.

"Oh, I didn't think you'd be up so early," Plagg said, as though identities didn't just get revealed. "Ok, I'm gonna get more cheese."

Before he could leave, Tikki grabbed his tail, "No cheese for you, this is your fault."

If Adrien was being honest, he wasn't really paying attention to them, even as they bickered in front of him and Marinette. Because the only thing on his mind was that he'd found his lady. Suddenly so much made sense, and one of those things being his indescribable feelings toward Marinette. The need he always had to protect her, the warmth that came with being around her, and the urge to hold her whenever she was upset. It all made sense.

"You're Ladybug," he murmured as she met his eyes. "Wow."

"And you, Adrien Agreste, are my _chaton_."

Then her lips were on his and he was sure that time, that he'd really died and went to heaven.


End file.
